Waking Reality
by MrSir17
Summary: When Naruto goes to sleep at night he sees a boy. This boy has a family, and friends, and lives a completely normal life. Justin dreams of a blonde haired boy striving to become the best ninja the world has ever seen. Why do these boys dream of people and worlds they've never known exist before? Because they're the same boy. A Naruto Self-Insert with a twist.


Hey guys! Decided to post my story and hope it sounds as good as I hope it is. It's different than a typical Self-Insert, but I hope that everyone enjoys. Now, on with the fic!

\/\/\/\/

Hiruzen Sarutobi may have been biased, but in his humble opinion the Land of Fire had the best weather on the continent. He'd been to many places in his life and nothing beat the year round warmth. Even the winter was comfortable. He especially loved the breeze; the way it fluttered his robes and blew softly over the village was a great feeling. From his place on top of the Hokage Tower, he could see his village in its entirety. Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This was his home, and the citizens were family. He was the Hokage. As the head of a Ninja village, Hiruzen wouldn't say he got time to himself very often. Most of his time was spent assigning missions, managing his ninja, or doing the dreaded paperwork. Taking a minute to himself wasn't unusual, but he rarely left his office this early in the afternoon.

It did give him time to reflect, contemplate his life. Thinking about all of his accomplishments, and of course his failures. Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a young man. Clocking in at a very impressive age of seventy seven set him apart from the average shinobi. He had lived through war, three of them in fact. The shinobi world wars. It was there that he'd made a name for himself. The God of Shinobi.

Time and age gave Hiruzen a rare pleasure, something that he would never get tired of. Attached to the left side of the Hokage tower sat the Shinobi Academy, and today would see a new generation of children beginning their journey. These children were the lucky ones. They grew up in a time of relative peace, without the ever looming threat of the third great shinobi world war like the previous generation had. These children would grow up to be soldiers, yes. But they had time. Time to enjoy being a child, time to learn, to play, and prepare. It was a luxury most children hadn't had. There were too many who had been forced onto the battlefield before their time. There were many who were gone before their time. Today was a different day however.

Hiruzen would be inducting the children into the academy. He would inspire them to do their best, and become the best that they could be. He would burn the image of their hopeful faces into his mind. He wouldn't forget a single smile. And when the time came when that smiling, hopeful face was in front of him, waiting to receive their first mission, he would be proud. It was those times that made him especially happy to be the Hokage.

Before the induction however, there was something that he had to do.

\/\/\/\/

Holy crap today was gonna be freakin awesome! Naruto Uzumaki's life was officially beginning, today he'd start his journey to become the most badass ninja in the history of forever. He had turned six this year, and that meant that he could join the Academy. That wasn't the important part though, no one ever really cared about that. The really important part was that today was the induction into the Academy. It was the first step. He was going to blow through the program, and be one of the geniuses who graduated early. Then he'd go on to make a name for himself by completing the hardest missions all on his own, It was the ultimate plan for an ultimate goal. Naruto was going to be Hokage. The strongest ninja in the village, the person everyone looked up to, the one no one could ignore…

Getting out of bed, Naruto excitedly got a quick shower and got dressed. Throwing on a blue t-shirt with an orange sleeveless hoodie, he moved to leave his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, he saw the man that had helped him move into this apartment.

"Jiji!" The old man at his door wore a white and red robe along with a wide hat with the symbol for fire on it. A few months ago, when Naruto had still lived in the orphanage, this man had come asking him if he wanted to be a ninja. He had been the one to introduce the idea to Naruto. When Naruto had found out that he was the Hokage, he'd flipped out. The Hokage was supposed to be the most powerful ninja in the whole village! This guy was a mega geezer! When Naruto had brought it up, he had laughed, and assured him that he was indeed strong enough to wear the hat.

Naruto had yelled right in his face, saying that, "You'd better not relax ya geezer! I'm comin after that hat dattebayo!"

The Hokage smiled down at him, and said he looked forward to the day.

Seeing him at his door, Naruto couldn't help the huge grin that threatened to split his face. He didn't have a great fondness for most adults, but this one in front of him was by far the coolest he'd ever met. Sarutobi-ojisan had set Naruto onto his path to become a ninja, and he was the first person to ever encourage his dream. Yeah, you bet Naruto liked this guy.

"You know what today is, right Naruto?" Nodding, an extremely happy Naruto stepped out of the apartment to follow the Hokage.

"Of course! Today's the day I take my first step to becoming a ninja! I can't wait! I'm gonna blow right through this academy, just you watch!" Smiling down at the boy who was following him down the street, Hiruzen gently guided him, making sure he didn't get lost. Naruto had a tendency to get a little over excited sometimes. It was then you had to keep a close eye on him, because he might wander off.

"Try not to wish your life away, Naruto-kun. The academy is going to be a time you look back on as cherished memories. How are you going to do that if you rush through it? People who graduate early are at a slight disadvantage compared to those who do not. When you graduate early, you don't have a team all to yourself. You get bounced around the system, not belonging to any one place." Naruto looked up at the Hokage confused, he didn't understand. If you had the ability to be extraordinary, why not go for it? It seemed like giving up a team would be worth it if you could move forward.

"Gah! You don't make any sense! What's so great about a team anyway? You have to deal with stupid other people. And what if they suck?! Ah, that would be the worst." Frowning down at the blond haired youth, Hiruzen sighed.

"I don't think you understand just yet the importance of the team, Naruto-kun. When you have a team, you form a bond with them that holds long after you've grown up. They become your lifelong friends and partners. They're the people that watch your back at all costs when the chips are down. When you're an experienced Jounin, ready to take on your own students, you'll still very likely be very close to your own team. Konoha is a very special village, Naruto-kun. We prioritize teamwork more than any other. This is what makes us strong. That bond that pushes you to do more than you thought ever capable off. When you realize that you and the people around you share a common goal and belief, and you come together to make a miracle, you'll realize it. Do you know what that feeling is called, Naruto-kun?" A shake from Naruto conveyed all the wonder he held. Hiruzen had a way with words that entrapped even people his own age. However few of those there were.

"It's called the Will of Fire, Naruto-kun. Never forget it. When you're cornered, and about to lose everything, remember it. That will that unites all of Konoha's friends together. The Will of Fire will empower you!"

Seeing that his words had inspired Naruto, Hiruzen smiled.

Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he steered him in the direction of the academy's gates. The academy was a building directly attached to the Hokage tower. You'd think that having a school for children right next to the center of the village's government would spell trouble, but it was actually quite strategic. The two buildings were pressed against the mountainside. In case of emergency, civilians could escape into a series of tunnels inside the mountain.

Naruto had seen the academy before, he'd actually stared at it for long stretches of time in fact, but that wasn't important. Now he was going to go inside, and they were going to teach him how to be a ninja. Taking a quick glance around, the academy was a four story building with what looked like a training field and a small clearing.

Naruto and Sarutobi weren't the only ones approaching the academy, many families were bringing their children for the start of the semester. Catching one of the moms giving him a scathing glance, Naruto ducked his head in embarrassment. He really didn't want to think about any of the cold glances he could feel on his back. They didn't matter. Nothing could ruin today for him!

"Naruto-kun, I have to give the opening speech, afterwards you'll get called by your teacher. All you have to do is go into…that building right there. Take a seat anywhere you like." Nodding like the giddy school kid he was, Naruto gave the old man a quick hug and genuine thank you, before sprinting off as quick as his little legs would carry him. Smiling at Naruto's back, Hiruzen walked off to get ready for the induction.

Picking his seat, Naruto sat down and began thinking about all the cool things he'd learn. Remembering what the Hokage had said about teams, Naruto began to worry a little. If he was assigned a team, then they would have to work together for quite a significant period of time. Which would mean he'd be around them a lot. Naruto had never really been all that great with kids his age. When he'd still lived at the orphanage, he hadn't gotten along very well with some of the older kids, who had in turned made the younger kids scared of being around Naruto, in fear that they might get beat up along with him.

Naruto was ok with the fights though. He'd actually won one or two of them, so maybe he'd be some kind of fighting genius or something! Forgetting his earlier worries, Naruto began to daydream of his amazing fighting abilities. He was jolted out of his delusions when he noticed that the room had filled and the old man was standing at the podium. Straightening out, Naruto began to listen.

The Hokage's speech lasted around an hour, which tested Naruto's patience. The more time this took the less time he'd have in class! Although it was impressive that the Hokage still managed to impress Naruto with his words. He said some more about teamwork, along with a piece centered on the growth of shinobi. Finished, the Hokage let the applause of the crowd walk him off stage. Taking his place was a Chunin instructor.

"We will now call the names of the new students, and which class they belong too." Perking up, Naruto paid explicit attention. Unfortunately for him, the names were arranged alphabetically. Which of course put him at the very end in the 'U' section. Getting ready to tear his ears off in frustration, Naruto just about leaped out of his chair when he hear, "Uzumaki Naruto, class three A, Umino Iruka."

Unnoticed to Naruto, a ripple passed through the crowd at the sound of his name. Mumbling could be heard, things like, "Why are they letting him join?...Are they insane! My little girl is starting this year, what if he's in the same class as her? This is a bad idea, don't they know that…Shh! Don't let them hear you. It's against the law!"

Walking up to his new class, Naruto's attention was turned to a young man wearing the usual Chunin attire. Green flak jacket with shinobi pants, and sandals. Iruka was a tannish man with his hair up in a ponytail. His most distinctive feature however, was a scar that ran horizontally across his nose and most of his face. He had a nervous air about him, and he looked rather young.

Iruka then gathered up the class, and started moving them out of the auditorium, and down the hall towards his classroom. The beginning of class was a lot of going over the rules of the class room, and the procedures of a regular class day. According to Iruka, as first years, they started with basic village knowledge, followed by math, reading, and science, and finally ending with physical education. Having said his piece, Iruka settled down in front of the desk that sat at the bottom of the classroom.

The academy's classrooms were set up ramp style. Naruto found his seat close to the middle of the class and to the left of Iruka. On his right sat a kid that looked fairly similar to Iruka, with a ponytail and a slightly bored expression…wait, he took that back, he was actually asleep. That hadn't taken long! Next to Mr. Lazy, was a rather big boned fella with spikey hair, and two swirls tattooed on his face. Catching his eye on accident, Naruto hesitantly waved to the boy, who smiled and waved back.

"Alright class, that's basically the schedule we'll be following for the majority of the year. Now I'd like each of us to introduce themselves to the class." Cue simultaneous groan. "Oh come on! It'll be fun. Here, I'll even go first so you know what to say. My name is Umino Iruka. This is my first year being an instructor and I'm very excited! I enjoy a good book, and I dislike rowdy behavior," a quick glare at the students, along with mild giggles, "and finally my hobbies include training and eating out."

The introductions went in alphabetical order again, much to Naruto's aggravation. Most of the introductions slipped over his head, but his attention was caught early on when the large boy sitting in his row introduced himself. His name was Akamichi Choji. He was a nice guy from what Naruto had seen, if a bit quiet.

When Nara Shikamaru's turn came up, Iruka had to throw the first chalk eraser of the year, (Naruto had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time) and it hit the poor guy right in the face too. Disorientated, Shikamaru gave his introduction. Naruto decided he really liked the guy, with his offhand insults, and constant complaints of anything and everything being 'troublesome', most would see him as annoying, but something about the Nara boy seemed cool. Naruto could respect, and even kind of relate to that kind of disregard for anyone's opinion. It was something he'd like to emulate.

The last intro to catch his attention was the same one that caught everyone's attention. Uchiha Sasuke exuded aloof douchebaggery like a pro. What with that stupidly aggravating frown, Naruto wanted to deck the guy. Something that was hard to miss was the way that the girls in the class seemed not to be able to look away from him. The only thing that pulled him out of his hopelessly depressed state was the silent camaraderie him and all of the other males shared in that moment. He wasn't alone in his hate, good.

Finally, Naruto's turn came up. When his name was called, he felt the slightest moment of hesitation. Shoving his fear aside, Naruto stood up from his chair, and jumped on top of his desk, almost accidently stepping on Shikamaru. Catching everyone's attention with his sudden motion, Naruto began his intro in a bombastic blast. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be your next Hokage. My likes include everything involving ninja, and my dislikes are the two minutes it takes to heat up ramen and bedtimes. My hobbies are kicking ass and kicking even more ass! I'm gonna blow through this academy and fly through the ranks. So don't forget this face, cause one day it's gonna be on that mountain, dattebayo!"….Silence….

"Hey, can you get off my hand?" Oops, maybe he _had_ stepped on Shikamaru. Suddenly a second eraser found its way in their direction. Not seeing it coming, it hit Naruto right between the eyes with enough force to knock him off the table and onto the floor.

"I asked for an introduction! That doesn't mean you can be a showoff! Brat!" Iruka said, still with his arm extended from throwing the tool.

"What the crap?! How can something like that even hit that hard?!" From his place sprawled out on the floor, Naruto held his face, trying to shake off some of the stinging pain. Jumping back up, "What the hell! What kind of teacher abuses his students like, GAH!" A third eraser.

"Direct Hit." A still half asleep Shikamaru smirked.

"WHO ASKED YOU PINEAPPLE HEAD?!"

"That's enough Uzumaki! Or do you want to get sent out on the first day of class?"

Hesitating, Naruto shook his head, and took his seat. With a satisfied nod of his head, Iruka motioned the class to continue their intros. There were only a couple left, and when they finished Iruka began to speak again.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted with one another, it's time for lunch. Lunch block lasts an hour. You can go anywhere around the academy to eat, but don't leave the grounds. You're only allowed to do that during your last year. Alright class dismissed, meet back here in an hour, and don't be late."

Getting up from his seat Naruto tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder. Pausing from gathering his things, he turned to Naruto.

"Whad'ya want?" Giving a hesitant smile, Naruto tried to apologize.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for stepping on your hand. I was just trying to be cool, didn't mean to wake ya up." Chuckling slightly Naruto held out his hand, "How about I just try again. Hi, Uzumaki Naruto, ninja badass in the making dattebayo!"

Giving the blonde a exasperated, Shikamaru held out his hand as well, and shook Naruto's extended one. "Well if your foot hadn't done it, your voice sure as heck would'a, so whatever. You know my name, I'd say it again, but it's seriously too troublesome. This is here is Choji. He's kinda shy, but he's alright." Looking past Shikamaru, Naruto shook Choji's hand as well. A little shyly, Choji held out an open bag of chips, "Want a chip?" It was the start of a great friendship.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji, ate their lunch outside at a picnic table near the front of the academy. When the two childhood friends found out that Naruto hadn't brought a lunch, Choji was kind enough to offer him a portion of his. They talked about how stuck up Uchiha was, how Iruka was pretty cool, and wondered how erasers could be so aerodynamic. It was the most fun Naruto had had in a long time.

As class started back up, Iruka told them that due to the first day's schedule, they'd only have time for one last thing for the day. Physical Education. He could've cried. Finally a chance to prove just how awesome a ninja he was going to be. Getting to the training ground, Iruka gathered the class in a half circle around him.

"Alright, today is pretty simple, all we're doing is running two laps around the track to start with. Now, I need all the boys to step off to the side, ladies first." Moving to the side of the track, the boys watched the girls get in position. If Naruto was honest, he didn't really think too highly of the girls in his class. He bet he could beat all of them in the race, no problem. His ears perked up when he caught the middle of a conversation.

"Do you think Sasuke is going to run us all down?"

"Of course! He's an Uchiha after all. Everyone that comes from that clan is like a super genius."

"Wow, we don't stand a chance, do we?"

"I think I'll do alright…"

"As if."

Sasuke just tried to ignore the kids that were whispering kinda loudly. All he had to do was try to be nice. It wasn't hard!...At least that's what his mom had said. During his introduction, he'd noticed the glares of all the guys in the class and had wanted to kick himself.

Getting more and more pissed at every word those nincompoops we're saying, Naruto ignored the start of the race to get up in Sasuke's face and give him a piece of his mind.

"Oy! Wha makes you think yer so cool huh! You haven't even done anything all that special! What about being an Uchiha has anything to do with natural ability? I'll show you, when we race, I'm gonna leave you in the dust dattebayo!" Sasuke's face went from surprised, to annoyed, to pissed as Naruto finished his piece. What was this kid's problem? He hadn't even really talked to anyone yet, heck he'd even eaten lunch alone, despite his mom telling him to put forth an effort to make friends. He didn't even know this kid. Well aside from the fact that he was the idiot that wanted to be Hokage. 'Forget what mom said' Sasuke thought to himself, 'this guys a jerk.'

Smirking, Sasuke put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and pushed him out of his face, "Yeah? We'll see. This race is going to be a joke. Not only am I gonna beat you, I'm gonna lap you so quickly, you won't even have time to cry about it. Hmph, loser."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!"

"Hn"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

Smirk, "Hn."

"GAH!"

"Boys that's enough, it's your turn to run." Iruka walked up and physically grabbed the back of Naruto's hood to get him out of the Uchiha's face. Walking up to the starting line, Naruto looked to his right to glare at the emo Uchiha, only to be completely ignored. Getting even more upset, he positioned himself in a ready position. All he had to do was beat him, and he'd take Sasuke down a peg.

Iruka walked up to the starting line and raised his arm, "I'm going to count down from three. When I get to one, run as fast as you can. Three. Two. One. GO" Kicking off with all his might, Naruto pumped his arms and legs as quickly as they could go. He noticed immediately that all of the other boys were pulling ahead of him, very rapidly. Trying to push even further, Naruto found himself breathing raggedly halfway through the first lap. The closest runner was twenty feet ahead of him. Hitting the third turn, Naruto felt something brush his arm. It was Sasuke, smirking at him with that horrendously cocky smirk. Then he was gone, already out of Naruto's reach. Now he couldn't even trip the bastard.

When Naruto finally finished his second lap, he was the last person to cross the line. He wasn't even close to the person in front of him. Hands on his knees, Naruto fought to catch his breath. This was insane! How was he_ this_ far behind! Even Choji had been significantly ahead of Naruto. Hearing feet scuff in front of him, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, smirking down at him.

"What was that about leaving me in the dust? Dobe." Growling at the arrogant boy in front of him. Naruto went to retort back when Iruka got the class' attention.

"Alright guy's, that's actually all we have time for today. Class starts at 8:15 tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" As the class dispersed, Sasuke gave a fleeting smirk back at the blonde. Going for another insult, Naruto was interrupted again when Iruka called him to stay back. Hesitating for a second, Shikamaru and Choji gave Naruto a goodbye wave and a smile. Turning to Iruka, Naruto looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Wanna let me know what was up with the race today?" Scowling, Naruto glared at the ground slightly.

"Everyone was gloating about that Sasuke guy, saying he was soooo great. I just wanted to beat em', cause I thought that he hadn't _really_ done anything to deserve it. But then the race started, and no matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't keep up."

Naruto was stumped. That had gone worse than terrible. How had everyone done so much better than him!?

Looking down at the small blonde in front of him, Iruka recalled the race. Naruto's running had reminded him distinctly of other civilian kids. He knew exactly what to do to help….But should he? This _was_ the demon. The nine-tailed monster that had killed his parents. But the boy simply looked sad to him. Smiling Iruka, decided to help him out.

"It's not uncommon for students raised civilian to be caught in the same trap you're in. I was actually going to teach this tomorrow, but I can give you a special one on one lesson. If you're up to it."

The grin that Naruto gave Iruka almost blinded him. Guiding the whiskered boy over to a bench near the track, he sat them both down.

"The reason that everyone out ran you was because they were channeling chakra into their legs. It gives them the boost that ninja use to maximize their agility."

"What's chakra?"

This was going to take a while, Iruka decided.

\/\/\/\/\/

Naruto could practically skip. Sure his first day hadn't gone exactly how he had wanted it to, but Iruka-Sensei was awesome enough to stick behind and give him a hand. Chakra was really confusing. Something about spiritual and physical energies, and mixing them together. In theory, this should be done by the body automatically, and all Naruto had to worry about was channeling it, then moving it around his body. Easier said than done Naruto thought. After Iruka-Sensei had left, he'd spent an hour trying to tap into the ninja magic. He hadn't felt squat. He'd farted while concentrating, but he hardly thought that was the energy his Sensei was talking about.

He'd also asked his teacher why the civilian students had beat him as well. As embarrassing as it was to admit, apparently natural athleticism didn't exist in Naruto. Iruka told him that he'd have to start exercising if he wanted to (quite literally) catch up to his peers.

Naruto spent some time at his favorite restaurant in the world, Ichiraku, before heading back to his apartment. Hopping into his bed, Naruto couldn't help but grin. It would be lots of hard work before he was as good as he wanted to be, but he could do it. He _would_ do it!

He went to sleep with thoughts of tripping a smirking Sasuke.

\/\/\/\/

"Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up. First day of school! Come on, Up n' Adam."

Groaning, Justin gave his mom the harshest glare he could manage. Unfortunately, a six year old with bed head didn't inspire the terror he had hoped for. Chuckling his mom tore the sheets off of his body, leaving him shivering. Searching for his pillow, he noticed his mom had snatched that too. Vile woman.

"Hurry up and get a shower. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ugh…all of my hate.'

"Hahaha, sure sure."

Getting out of his little slice of heaven, Justin got ready for school. Most kids would dread their first day of grade school, but something was fueling a fire in his chest. Like he had just heard a super inspiring speech about life. After finishing his waffles, Justin got into his mom's car and made his way to the school.

He had to admit, he was _kinda_ nervous. His family had moved here this year, and he'd left behind the friends he'd made in kindergarten. After telling his mom, she looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You'll be fine. You've always been good about making friends. Just don't act like dweeb, and everything should be ok!"

"Oh thanks!" Laughing, his mom walked him to the front office, and they got his homeroom number. After getting there, his mom kneeled down to get eye level with him."

"You be good ok?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's a good boy," giving him a strong hug, "I love you."

After saying goodbye, Justin hesitantly walked through the open door. The classroom was set up with desks put into groups of two. Each desk had a name tag signifying who sat where. When Justin found his name, he saw he was sitting next to a Taylor Lake. A few minutes later, a boy with hair darker than Justin lit up in recognition when he recognized his name. Setting his book bag down, Taylor glanced at him.

"Sup, nice to meet cha'. My name's, well I guess that's what these nametags are for."

Chuckling lightly, "I guess so. Anyway, I'm Justin. Nice to meet you too. I just moved here from Virginia, so I guess you'll have to introduce me to all the pretty girls."

"Ah, I think we're going to get along nicely my friend. Be careful around Mrs. Bass. Apparently she can be kinda harsh." Smiling at Taylor, Justin was glad he'd been sat next to such a cool guy. Maybe luck was on his side today!

Justin sat a little straighter as a woman with light hair entered the class. She introduced herself as Mrs. Bass, and gave a small speech on the code of conduct, and what they were going to learn that day in class. Then she asked if everyone could introduce themselves. Justin couldn't help but feel a small wave of déjà vu, but dismissed it quickly. As his name drew closer and closer, something began building inside of him, threating to burst. Finally, his name was called, and everything that followed just kinda…slipped out.

"My name is Justin Hopper, and I'm gonna be your next Hokage. My likes include everything involving ninja, and my dislikes are the two minutes it takes to heat up ramen and bedtimes. My hobbies are kicking ass and kicking even more ass! I'm gonna blow through this school and fly through the ranks. So don't forget this face, cause one day it's gonna be on a mountain, dattebayo!"….Silence….

"Detention. With Me. No Recess."

And then the laughter. From his place on top of his desk, Justin blushed crimson. Where the heck had that even come from! Slowly, as not to draw even more attention to himself, Justin crawled back into his seat. Taylor was looking at him with some sort of admiration.

"Dude…that was awesome! But you might want to wait ten years for all of the cuties to forget about it."

"Please don't talk to me man…"

\/\/\/\/

Justin had never been to detention before. In all honesty, it wasn't horrible, just embarrassing, and boring, and lonely. He was all alone in the room. So yeah he was the first kid to be sent to detention this year. Whoopee. All they had him doing was writing the same line over and over.

"I will not disrupt class."

It did give him time to think however. Why couldn't he stop himself from saying those things? It was like his body had refused to do what he told it to do. Why had he said all that stuff about ninja? And ramen? He'd never even had ramen before?! Dattebayo? Just…god…

There's no way his mom wouldn't hear about this. And there was a zero percent chance that anyone would forget this. Not even in ten years like Taylor seemed to think. At least Taylor thought he was cool, that was one high point. Justin softly chuckled, so the mean looking lady, Mrs. Price, didn't glare at him like she'd done when he'd walked in. She was almost as upset as he was that he was here on the first day!

After the twenty minutes he was supposed to serve, Justin was directed to his next class by Mrs. Price. She led him outside the main building and pointed to a gym building across the way. After crossly asking him if he could handle walking fifty feet without getting in trouble she left. Justin stuck his tongue as she walked away. Making his way to the gym, Justin joined them just as they started roll call.

"Sup buddy? How was detention on the first day?" Taylor gave him a sentimental pat on the back that Justin nudged off.

"It was full of suck. This mean lady, Mrs. Price, officially hates my guts."

"That's not too surprising. My brother says she's a real jerk." Taylor nodded to himself, "One time, she apparently banned shirts without shoulders cause they were too racy."

"…That's just weird."

"That one might be a lie…"

"No kiddin."

Their conversation was interrupted when Justin's name was called. After the coach had finished, he announced that they'd be running laps today, which caused groans all around. After walking outside to the football field, the coach split up the boys from the girls and said, "Ladies first."

A familiar pounding started in Justin's head. The same feeling of déjà vu he'd had during class. Getting worried, Justin bit his lip, trying to suppress the feeling. It was useless, the pounding wouldn't go away. As the girls finished up, Justin and Taylor approached the starting line. The pounding got even harsher when Taylor turned to him and said, "Bet I can lap you."

As the coach started with 'Ready', Justin began to feel something warm in his stomach. Unconsciously, he started concentrating this feeling. At 'Set', he moved the warmth down into his legs. Justin felt his thighs and calves tighten. When the coach finally said 'Go, Justin ran. It was exhilarating. It was also _easy_. His legs and arms pumped quicker than he could even comprehend. As the second lap started, he approached the back of the kid in the back and passed him. Then he passed someone else, and another, and another, and another. Then he was in the lead again…

Justin crossed the finish line and went a few more feet to slow down. Turning around to see how far ahead he was, his classmates were _just_ crossing the third turn. And those were the guys in front. He was amazed…he wasn't even tired! The coach was looking at him like with a gob smacked face, and Justin couldn't really blame him. The girls where whispering where they stood off to the side, and although he couldn't hear them, he hoped they weren't saying anything mean.

As Taylor finally crossed the finish line, he stumbled over to Justin, "What. Inhale. Was. Inhale. That!? I've never seen anyone run like that! You were like shroom! Then you were all like vroooom!"

It took a while for Justin to calm Taylor down, but when he did, they talked about small stuff for the rest of gym. As the day drew closer to an end, Justin got really nervous. No doubt someone had called his parents, or at the very least would make him send home a note. The second proved to be correct when Mrs. Bass handed him a red slip and told him to bring it back signed, or else he'd have to go back to detention tomorrow. Crap… Looking down at the slip in his hand, he noticed it said what he had gotten in trouble for. Double-crap…

If there was one thing his mom hated, than it was foul language. He had an older sister who, well, had a colorful vocabulary. One time Kim had taught him the A word, and it had slipped out in front of his mom. It hadn't been pretty.

When his mother picked him up from school, she asked about his day. A cold sweat broke out on Justin's forehead as he told his mom everything good that had happened. He started with meeting Taylor, telling her that he thought he was pretty cool. She seemed glad that Justin had made a friend. Telling him, "Told ya so."

Then he started talking about how he'd smoked the competition during the race. He came off as a braggart, and she noticed.

"Justin, it's good that you won, but don't let it go to your head. If there's anything that's incredibly rude, than it's being a sore winner. If and when you win something, always congratulate your competitors. You'll seem more mature and kind." Justin looked down into his lap. After winning, he _had_ gloated. He probably would have to apologize tomorrow...If he survived what came next.

"I understand mom, I'll try to do that. But mom...something else happened today. ISAIDABADWORDANDGOTDETENTION!..."

"Excuse me."

"...I got detention for saying a bad word in class. I'm sorry mom, but I have this note that I need to get signed, otherwise I go to detention again tomorrow."

"I see. What was the word?"

"The A word."

"Isn't that the word that Kim taught you?" at his nod she sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know, it just kinda slipped out." Nodding, his mom pulled up to their house, and parked in the drive way. Turning towards Justin, his mom looked him square in the eye.

"I thought I told you not to use that word Justin, I'm extremely disappointed." His mom paused as she sighed heavily. She looked like she was trying not to blow a gasket, and he couldn't blame her. He'd beaten Kim's record of how quick someone could get in trouble. Hers was an impressive three days. Suck on that Kim, he thought, I got sent to detention in one!

"Your grounded for two weeks, and no technology. I taught you better than this Justin. You _should_ know better than this...Get inside." It was two words that Justin held on to. _Extremely disappointed_. Crap. He hated when his mom said that. Nothing worked better on him than disappointment. His parents wouldn't yell at him, just use that ice cold voice. Then they would shake their heads and look away. It made him feel small. And it always made him apologize and try to make it up to them. His mom knew this, and used it like a pro.

"I'm really sorry mom. It won't happen again...Promise." His mom looked him in the eye for a good twenty seconds before nodding, and getting out of the car. That night at dinner, he had to tell his dad about his day. And at his mom's look, he told his dad he'd gotten in trouble. His dad asked if he'd already been punished, and his mom nodded. Of course then mom turned on his sister, and all was right with the world.

After dinner Justin went up to his room and decided to try and forget the day. As his head hit the pillow, Justin immediately felt his eyes grow heavy. Feeling a slight tug on his consciousness, he let go...

\/\/\/\/

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Yawning, he tried to rub the sleep crap out of his eyes. For some reason he felt guilty about something...But he couldn't remember doing anything too horrible, so he let it go. He stretched as shook the blankets off. Looking at his clock, he saw that the time was 8:15. Oh, well wasn't that nice…...8:15 was when class started. Wasn't it?...He was going to be late wasn't he…..

A screaming blonde child tore down the street, bumping into venders and civilians alike, never realizing that his running was being perfectly chakra enhanced.

\/\/\/\/

AN:

So this is my attempt at spicing up a Naruto self-insert. I don't _think_ something like this had been done before, but I could be wrong. This story is mainly going to focus on the Naruto half of the story. The idea right now is that Naruto is being subtly influenced by Justin, and vice versa. Naruto acts like Naruto, but with a slight humility that will grow as Justin learns more life lessons from his family. Justin will be influenced by what Naruto learns about being a shinobi. They are the same person of course, but for now he doesn't realize that when he goes to sleep at night he wakes up as a different person. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


End file.
